Emperor's Rule: My Version
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: When Japan declares war Tigress has to marry Yujiro in order to make peace. But when Po finds out the truth about Japan no one believes him so he tries to do it on his own. Tigress ends up hurt, Yujiro is punished, and Po takes Tigress out for dinner. Terrible summary. Please R&R. COMPLETE: Long-shot


**Hey guys I actually can't wait for this episode to come out and most of you voted Yujiro, which I'm not surprised, as the character you mostly don't trust. I have not really ever trusted him. I mean look at the facts the VILLIAN is from Japan and HE is from Japan who knows they might be working secretly together. There will be** "~~~A Break~~~" **every time the episode would take a break by the way. I'm sorry that I left for about a month sorry about that.**** Thank you KungFuPandaFanatic for the description of Tigress dress. Anyways here goes this long-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tigress woke up with a groan and started to stretch like she would normally do. As soon as she got dressed and headed to open the door, but as soon as she opened it she didn't expect Shifu, Po and the rest of the Five be there.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled.

"What the-?" Tigress was too surprise to say anything. Today isn't anything especial. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Happy Birthday Tigress" Po walked up to her handing her a box.

"Its not my birthday" She said confused.

"Actually it is" Po started. "Remember that I was gone the whole week?"

"Yeah but what does it have to do with this"

"Po took a trip to the Orphanage and found your birth things that came along with what you were dropped of with." Shifu said.

"It took me 3 days to find it" Po said "The other 4 I was out finding you that present" Tigress looked at him a bit confused.

"Open it" Viper said. Tigress did as told and when she opened it she didn't expect this.

"Why don't you go and put it on and we'll wait in the kitchen" Po said. Tigress nodded in agreement and went back in her room.

"What did you get her Po?" Mantis asked when they arrived at the kitchen.

"You'll see when she comes back" Po answered him and went to prepare Tigress's favorite breakfast. Fried-Tofu. A few moments later Tigress walked in when everyone saw her she looked well as Po would say 'Awesome'. She was wearing a brand new vest and it was different it had the same design but the color was different it was light blue. It looked very good on her.

"You look awesome Tigress" Po said.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said.

"I got to admit it looks like it fits you more." Viper said.

"Yeah blue is defiantly your color" Mantis said.

"And Po you got the right size how did you know my shirt size?" Tigress asked.

"Lucky guess I guess" Po said sincerely.

"Where did you get the charm bracelet?" Viper asked once she noticed wearing one. It had all of them on it. Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Shifu, Po, and finally herself. They were in their usual poses and in the center it had Yin Yang symbol. Behind it said "I'll be there for you in the good and the bad"

"Po got it" Tigress answered.

"I really couldn't decide between the vest or the bracelet. You can put anything behind the Yin Yang symbol." Po said. "Have you read it?"

"Yes Po and I love it. Thank you" Tigress said.

"Can I see?" Viper asked and they all looked at the bracelet.

While this was going Master Shifu was outside talking with the emperor.

"Isn't there another way we can make peace with them?" Shifu asked the emperor. He was a lion wearing a long red robe with Chinese writing on it. His mane was blond like every other lion and was at least as tall as Po.

"I'm afraid not Shifu" the emperor said. His name was Zhenzong he had become emperor after his father pasted a few years back and his father always wanted to make peace with Japan but never had the chance to. Now Japan wants to invade China and the only way not to go to war is by making peace and that's having two people getting married uniting Japan and China. "I'm afraid Tigress has to marry him."

"Why can't it be Viper your majesty?" Shifu asked. "Viper would surely do it. I'm not so sure about Tigress"

"He asked for Tigress personally. He'll be arriving tomorrow early in the morning." Zhenzong informed. "I'm sorry Master Shifu"

"It's alright Emperor Zhenzong. Tigress will understand." They bowed to one another and Zhenzong made his way down the stairs. When Shifu walked in the kitchen he saw Po and the Five laughing at something. When he turned to Tigress she was smiling wider than she's ever had. She was having a lot of fun today but now it had to broken. "Students" He interrupted them. They all turned to him once they got their laughs under control and bowed to him. "I have news from Emperor Zhenzong. I was just talking to him a few moments ago and Japan wants to declare war on all of China."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Their is only one solution" Shifu said. "So we can make peace with them..." Shifu sighed worriedly not wanting to ruin her day or anyone else's. "Tigress must marry someone who is coming from Japan tomorrow early in the morning."

"I have to what?!" Tigress yelled.

"I'm sorry did I hear you right?" Po asked.

"Yes Po" Shifu said. "I'm afraid this is the only solution."

"No there has to be another master" Tigress said.

"I'm afraid not"

"This isn't fair!" Tigress yelled. "Why is that every time everything is going great for me something ends up ruining it!" Tigress yelled and walked out.

"I'll go talk her" Po sighed and went after Tigress. Po didn't need to walk far. He found her at the top of the stairs.

"It isn't fair" Tigress said sensing him but kept her eyes on the Valley. "Everything stars out good for me but something always shows up and destroys it."

"I know how you feel." Po said sincerely.

"No you don't."

"Believe me. I've been through worse." Po said.

"What do you mean?" She asked turning to him.

"I was engaged too remember"

"Yeah but you actually loved Lu-Shi" Tigress said.

"Yeah I did" Po began. "But that was a long time ago." Po looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He was now sitting next to her. "Look I know you don't want to do this but... it is for China." Po looked at her. "I'm not going to force you to do it, Tigress. I'm just saying that if you do we'll avoid war and will save thousands of lives." Po scooted a little closer giving her a small hug. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah" Tigress sighed. "It's not that that I'm mad for this. It's just that something turns out to go good for me for once but something ruins it." Tigress stood up.

"What do you mean?" Po asked getting up as well. Tigress sighed.

"When I was thirteen a few years before the Furious Five was announced to the public I snuck down to the Folk Dances during the Winter Feast and I met this one boy. I don't know what got over me that day but when he asked me to dance I accepted without thinking. I didn't know him. I knew nothing about him, all I knew that their was something different about him. Just when we were about to dance the last song of the night Shifu found me and took me away. We danced all night and I didn't even get his name. Shifu never let me out of the palace unless it was for missions or there was some bandits in the Valley. If I was to go out of the palace for no other reason he would come with me." Tigress said. "Everything was going great that one night until Shifu came and ruined it." Po listened to the story and something about it seemed familiar but he pushed the thought away. "Po?" Tigress called him after a long time of staying quiet. Po sighed before talking.

"Tigress. I'm sorry of that but... you know this is different." Po said. "I'm not trying to go against your decision or anything but I remember that when you and the rest of the five were announced to the public you made a bow to protect the people of China at any cost including doing what is necessary for avoiding war." Po stated sincerely. "We need to look at the bright side of this."

"And what is the bright side?" Tigress asked.

"It's Japan right? Yujiro is from Japan. It could be him" Po said. "When he came a few months ago you fell for him easily. I have a pretty good feeling it'll be him." Po told her with a smile.

"Yeah I guess" Tigress said forcing a smile. Po's smile widened and then gave her a hug. Tigress slightly flinched but then returned it.

~Back inside the kitchen~

"What do you think Po is telling her?" Mantis asked after a long time of silence.

"I don't know" Viper said.

"How about trying to convince me to go along the arranged marriage." Tigress said as she walked into the kitchen with Po and a smile on both of their faces.

"So will you do it Tigress?" Shifu asked. Tigress looked at Po and he nodded his head. 'It's your decision' it said. Tigress sighed.

"Yeah. It is for China right?" Tigress said with a smile.

~Then Next Morning~

When everyone awoke they had a happy yet sad expression. Sad because Tigress had to do something she didn't want to do but happy because she was doing it to help China. Po walked up to her giving her a friendly smile. "It's going to be ok Tigress" He assured. Tigress looked at him and gave him a weak smile. They went to the front gate to wait for the comer from Japan but when he got to the top it was...

"YUJIRO?!" They all exclaimed.

"Hello everyone" He greeted. He hadn't changed much he was same old prawn he was except for the fact the his clothes were now silver. Tigress looked down at him with a shocked expression. She wasn't expecting him. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Yeah" Everyone said nervously. They too weren't expecting him.

"I have to be somewhere" Tigress said "I'll be right back" As soon as she said that she took off. Po was about to go after her but Viper stopped him.

"I'll talk to her" Viper said and went after her.

"She's fine" Po told him. "So what brings you here?" Po asked

"I'm here so we can make peace with Japan and China" Yujiro answered.

"Wait you have to marry Tigress?" Monkey, Mantis and Crane asked in unison.

"Yeah" Yujiro answered. Po got a big smile on his face. It was perfect! Tigress loves Yujiro she'll be happy AND save China at the same time. Although Po like-like Tigress as well loves her but never gets the chance to tell her because he ends up a nervous reck before he even walks up to her, he was willing to let her go. When Po was meditating he was concentrating so well he talked to Oogway about his feelings and he told him "If you really love her. You must let her go" and he was willing to do that

~With Viper and Tigress~

"Tigress can I come in?" Viper asked.

"Yeah" Viper heard. Viper opened the door to find Tigress in her bed with her face in her paws. "Is everything ok Tigress?" Viper asked.

"Why did it have to be him?" Tigress asked lifting her head.

"What do you mean?" Viper asked. "I thought you loved Yujiro" She was now by her side and placed her tail on Tigress shoulder.

"That was eight months ago Viper" Tigress said. "Things change. My feelings for him changed just like my feelings for... someone else" She told her.

"Oh" Viper realized who she was talking about.

"But I have to marry Yujiro." Tigress told her. "Like Po said. It's for China. And I have to put my happiness aside and do this for China."

"Then why are you upset?" Viper asked.

"That I was never able to tell him how I feel" Tigress sighed. Viper was about to say something when a knock came.

"Hey girls can you guys come out. Yujiro has something for Tigress" Po's voice came. Viper got up and slithered towards her.

"We should go" Viper said.

"Yeah" Tigress said. "I'll catch up in a minute. You go ahead" Viper nodded and headed out. Tigress headed to her drawer and pulled out a necklace. It had the yin yang symbol and in the back it said. "I'll love you forever ~Tigress". She made for someone she dearly loved but now it was time to push it aside. She put in her pocket and she walked out of her room and found Yujiro was the only one there. "Oh, hey Yujiro. Listen sorry I left but I had to leave to do something." Tigress said.

"Hello Tigress. I missed you" Yujiro said.

"You did?" Tigress asked nervously.

"Yeah." Yujiro said before digging into his back pocket. "Here. I got you this" He handed her a small box. When she opened it she found a charm bracelet. This one just had him and her with a yin yang between them and that was it.

"This is wonderful Yujiro but I really need be somewhere so I'll see you for the wedding preparations ok" Tigress told him and ran out not bothering to put the bracelet on.

"Don't worry about her Yujiro" Po said as he came in. "Tigress has been through a lot of stress lately. She only found about this whole arrangement yesterday" Po told him.

"It's ok Panda-son" Yujiro told him. "I have to be somewhere too. I need to meet with the wedding arrangers and make sure everything is in order." As soon as he finished Yujiro left. After Yujiro left Po saw someone walking with a black cloak through the window on and it seemed suspicious to him.

~With Tigress~

Tigress ran to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and when she arrived she took out the necklace. Sighing she went behind the tree and bent down, dug a small whole and placed the necklace in. She covered it the hole and drew a small heart on it with "P + T" written inside of it. "I guess I'll never tell him now" She said to herself and then headed back to the Jade Palace.

~With Po~

"Who is that guy?" Po asked himself as he followed. As Po followed the cloaked guy he could see him acting strange. After about 30 minutes past when they arrived near a building. He went inside but Po stayed outside and watched through a window.

"So does everyone still trust you?" He heard a voice say.

"Yes" The cloaked person answered. "And soon we'll rule China and the rest of the world" He said and took off the hood.

"YUJIRO?!" Po said surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po couldn't believe it. Why would Yujiro betray them? Especially Tigress. Po quickly got up and ran back to the Jade Palace as fast as he feet would take him. When he arrived he went strait to Shifu.

"MASTER SHIFU!" Po yelled as he ran inside the Hall of Heroes.

"What is panda?" Shifu asked as he turned to him.

"Yujiro... only... wants to... marry... Tigress... to... take over... China" Po said between breaths.

"What are you talking about panda?" Shifu asked.

"Japan has other plans. Making peace is the last thing on their mind" Po told him.

"Po stop saying nonsense" Shifu ordered. "Japan and China need to make peace and this is the only way."

"Please Master you have to believe me" Po said.

"Panda I know how you feel towards my daughter but you know this has to be done"

"So are you really going to take the risk in putting China in danger by having Tigress marry Yujiro?" Po asked.

"Panda I get your concern for China but this is to make peace not to make things worse." Shifu said and went into his room shutting the door behind him. Po sighed making an annoyed face. He talked to the rest of the Five and it was the same result no one will believe him. Monkey and Mantis thought it was joke and Viper and Crane just thought it was plain ridiculous. He finally came to Tigress's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice came and it wasn't Tigress's.

"Uh is Tigress in there I really need to talk to her." Po said. He heard a bunch of whispering before the door finally opened. "Thanks" He thanked a lioness that was in there with Tigress before turning his head towards her. "Hey Tigress I really need to tal-" Po stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Tigress. "Wow" was all that came out. She was wearing the wedding dress she was to wear at the wedding the next day. It was simple it wasn't one of the puffy dresses that you would wear at a ball. It was traditional. It was gold with the writing in Chinese "Beautiful Warrior with a Pure Heart". That's what she was. The lionesses were adjusting the dress to fit her just right she was wearing it while they were doing finishing touches on it.

"What is Po?" Tigress asked snapping him out of his trance.

"Uh- Tigress I need to talk to you about this... alone" Po told her in a serious tone yet a little nervous. Tigress looked at the lionesses and they left out the door.

"What is that you need to talk about Po?" She asked as she jumped down off the stool.

"Uh.. nice dress by the way." Po hesitated. He couldn't help it. She looked wonderful in it.

"Thanks" Tigress thanked. "Ever since I was young I wanted to have the perfect wedding dress for me on my wedding day. This may be arranged but it's still my wedding day and I need to enjoy it."

"Yeah" Po sighed.

"So what is that you needed to talk me about?" She asked.

"Tigress, uh how do I say this. You can't marry Yujiro" He said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked walking up to him. "You told me I should"

"I know but... if you marry him they'll have access to the Chinese army and if they do their army will be even more powerful." Po said. "I heard Shifu talkingtotheemperorandhesaidonceyoutwoaremarriedthearmieswillbeunited" Po said rather quickly.

"Ok Po slow down what are you talking about?" She asked

"You can't marry him Tigress" Po said. "I don't want you to end up hurt"

"Why would I get hurt Po?" She asked raising her voice a little.

~Outside in the Hall~

"What are you doing outside?" Viper asked the lionesses.

"Po needed to talk to Tigress about something." One of them said. Viper immediately dropped what she was carrying and put her ear next to the door. Not bothering listening to what the lionesses had said.

~Back Inside~

"Tigress I know you love Yujiro!" He raised his voice too. "I just don't want him to hurt you"

"You still think I love Yujiro?" She asked him her voice lowering but a little angered. "I'm not doing this for me Po I'm doing it for China! And you should know that!"

"When he first came you fell for him easily it was like when I dropped out of the sky and became the Dragon Warrior instantly." Po said a little higher.

"YOU STILL THINK I LOVE HIM!" Tigress asked once again raising her voice.

"Yeah!" Po answered.

"Fine if you think that. Maybe this will convince you I don't love him anymore" She said before grabbing Po and smashing her lips onto hers. Which took the panda by surprise. A good minute pasted before Tigress broke away. "Does that convince you?" She asked. Po was still a little shocked from the kiss but that shock soon turned into disappointment.

"Yeah." Po whispered. "But-"

"Save it Po!" Tigress interrupted. "Please just go" Tigress said a little lower. Po nodded slowly before heading to the door. When he opened it Viper had already moved out of the way. Po walked out sadly and Viper and the lionesses saw him walk with a saddened face.

"Tigress?" Viper called her after a few seconds.

"Just leave me alone Viper" Tigress said and shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po walked sadly through the palace. He couldn't believe it! Why did he all of a sudden yell at her. His best friend! Maybe he was just imagining things. Yujiro was a good guy but sadly this was real. Po sighed heavily. Po soon noticed someone walking by and it was Yujiro. He didn't even see Po so he followed him until they got to the same building as before only this time Po followed him inside making sure not to be seen. Inside there was a few weapons not to much getting ready as if they were heading to war. He could suddenly heard Yujiro talking to someone.

"How is everything going in the Jade Palace?" A voice asked. Po moved closer to get a good view of who was talking to Yujiro. It was Japan's royal adviser he was a goat.

"Everything is going wonderfully" Yujiro answered. "Tigress is really going to go with the marriage and-" Yujiro was interrupted by some noise. They turned around and saw Po.

"Opps" Po muttered. A gorilla came behind and picked him up. "Hey" Po greeted with a nervous laugh.

~At the Jade Palace the very next day~

Tigress sighed. Today was the day. She has to marry Yujiro in order to make peace with Japan. She remember what she did the past day. She didn't know why she did it. Actually she did. She loved him and now it was to late to tell him. She knew Po didn't trust Yujiro when they first met and now it was for the same thing all over. She looked at her wedding dress. She always wanted to have a dress like that just for her special day. It was similar to her mother's and she knew because she noticed after Po left something she didn't see at the bottom of the present Po had gotten her. It was a picture of her mother, father and herself. She was in her mother's arms with her little eyes closed and her parents with a half happy half disappointed face. She looked at the two bracelets she had on her drawer. She really loved both but Yujiro's not as much as Po's. She noticed what the Ying-Yang said on Po's again. "I'll be there for you in the good and the bad". She sighed. Why didn't Po all of a sudden didn't support her. He told her she should do for China and now he was saying "Don't do it". "Yeah you say you'll be there but now you're going against me" Tigress muttered before there was a knock on the door.

"Tigress?" Came Viper's voice. "Can we come in it's time to get you ready" Viper said. Tigress sighed.

"Yeah" Tigress said and Viper and three lionesses came in. "Viper have you seen Po?" Tigress asked a few minutes later after they came in and started to work on the dress.

"No one has seen him since you two argued last night" Viper answered. Tigress grew worried. Even after arguments Po was the first one to come to her door and say 'Good Morning' even on important days like this. Viper realized this. "He's fine I'm sure Tigress. He'll be there at the wedding even after you two argued. I'm sure he's over it" Viper assured before going back to the dress.

~With Po~

"Not awesome" Po muttered. He was just placed inside a cell and he couldn't do nothing because he would get shocked by the simplest touch of the bars. "You won't get away with this Yujiro!" Po screamed.

"I believe I already have panda-son!" Yujiro said and headed out the door. "Keep an eye on him" He told a gorilla guard. He went inside and literately kept an eye on him because he only had one eye. Po looked at him with a stern face. He had to find a way to get out of here.

"HEY!" Po called him after figuring out how to get out. The gorilla turned to him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He screamed.

"Gesh no need to scream" Po said after covering his little ears. "Let me out of here" He simply said.

"No! I had my orders" The gorilla said and turned back around only to have Po paralyze him causing the gorilla to fall on the bars sending the shock and knocking down the bars.

"Maybe Shifu's girlfriend was right. Men are gullible" Po said before taking off. "But why didn't I just paralyze him?" Po asked himself. Po shook it off and ran to the Palace. He had a wedding to stop.

~At the Palace~

Tigress sighed. Po wasn't their. The reception already started and Po hadn't arrived.

"Is there anyone who has a reason why these should not wed" Mantis said.

"I DO!" Po screamed. He got here just in time.

"Po?" Tigress exclaimed.

"Panda-son?" Yujiro said surprised he got out of the cell.

"Don't call me that" Po said. "I'm sick and tired of you lying to my friends especially my best friend." Po said angrily as he walked to the alter. "I know what you're up to and don't you dare lie about it."

"Po what are you talking about?" Shifu asked getting up.

"Making peace is the last thing they want" Po said angrily pointing at Yujiro. "He's been lying since he first arrived. I always knew there was something going on." Po said. "He wants to take over the world starting here in China!" Po screamed and no one has heard him talk like that so NOW they believed him. The Japanese officials got up.

"This is an outrage!" One of them said.

"Why would we do that?" Another said.

"Then why do you have an entire building just outside of the Valley filled with weapons?!" Po demanded.

"What?" The officials said confused.

"Honestly we have no idea what you are talking about" One said.

"I followed Yujiro and he walked to a huge building. Although I was caught I was able to see at least as much as Shen had when we battled him" Po said a little calmer. The officials looked confused. What the hell was this panda talking about? Before anything else was said their was an attack. Yujiro mentally slapped himself. He was caught!

"Alright Panda you win!" Yujiro suddenly said. "We never wanted to make peace like this." He admitted. Tigress's eyes widened. She believed him when Po was trying to tell her the truth about him. "I was planning to marry Tigress because if we got married the armies would come together and I would be able to conquer the whole world! But thanks to you it's ruined!" He shouted angrily. "But that doesn't matter lets see how well you can handle my army" He said and soon they were surrounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po and the five were surround by Yujiro's army. Tigress was lucky she was wearing her regular suit under and she ripped off the dress right of her. There was at least 1,000 soldiers surrounding them and had weapons with them. Cannons, swords, and even bows that explode as soon as it hits it's target. Po looked angry! No he was furious! How can he trust Yujiro when he arrived. He should of known! He should of... "So what are you going to do panda?" Yujiro interrupted his thoughts. Po narrowed his eyes. At first Yujiro seemed like a good guy but you can't judge someone by just looking at them. "ATTACK!" Yujiro ordered and soon the army attacked. The warriors were doing really well until Tigress disappeared. She was gone.

"Where's Tigress?!" Po asked Yujiro when he got close to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Yujiro said.

"You know what I mean Yujiro" Po said. 'Now where is she" Po demanded. Yujiro smiled and looked behind Po. Po turned around and saw Tigress being held with a knife up to her throat. "Tigress!" Po said worriedly.

"Tell you what I'll let her go unharmed. If you let us unite the armies without having to marry and I take over China" Yujiro said. Po was about to respond but there was a whistle stopping the fight. Monkey holding down one of the soldiers did one last punch on him knocking him out. It was Emperor Wen. The emperor of Japan. He was a lion as well similar to Emperor Zhenzong and standing next to him was Emperor Zhenzong. They both had not very happy faces.

"Yujiro" He said sternly.

"Emperor Wen" Yujiro said before he signaled his soldiers to stop fighting.

"What are you doing Yujiro?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"Forgive me Emperor Wen but they wanted to declare war and I had to do something" He lied. Wen narrowed his eyes before snapping his fingers and two body guards came and grabbed Yujiro putting him the eye level of Wen.

"I know what you've been up to Yujiro" He said "And I'm not very happy about it." Two other guards came holding his royal adviser. "I never though the both of you would turn on me and Japan" Emperor Wen said. "I'll deal with you two later." He said and the guards tossed Yujiro and the goat into a cart. "I'm really sorry for all of this" Emperor Wen bowed to Emperor Zhenzong.

"Not at all" Zhenzong said "We can talk about all of this at our next meeting for peace" He told him.

"Yes and we can also decide Yujiro's punishment" Wen said. They both bowed to one another and Wen left. They turned around and apologized to Po.

"Sorry we didn't believe you about Yujiro, Po" Viper said for all of them.

"It's ok." Po said. "I know I wouldn't believe me either." Po said with a chuckle. Then he realized Tigress wasn't with them anymore. "I'll be right back" Po said when he noticed Tigress was at the Peach Tree. Viper was about to say something but Shifu stopped her.

"It's alright" Shifu said "Po can handle it." He stated.

~At the Peach Tree~

Tigress was hugging her knees while looking at bracelet that Po had giving her. "I'll be there for you in the good and the bad" Tigress read out loud. "Yeah right" Tigress said and threw it only someone caught it.

"You wouldn't want to lose this" Po said as he came behind her with the bracelet in his paw. Tigress looked at Po her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Po?" Tigress asked. "Came to gloat about you being right about Yujiro?" She said coldly and turned back around to the side of the mountains.

"No, Tigress" Po said with a saddened face. "I would never do that to you" He said. Tigress got a surprised look and looked at Po again. "Look Tigress what Yujiro did.." Po scratched the back of his neck. "Was just stupid ok. He shouldn't of done that especially to you" He continued. "You deserve more than that. You deserve someone he really cares about you and won't treat you like you're just some object. You don't deserve to be treated like that" Po said. "If anyone deserves to live forever then it's you" He said sincerely. Po soon noticed there was tears forming in Tigress's eyes. "No. Don't cry please" Po said as he walked up to her. But Tigress couldn't hold it. She broke down into tears as soon as Po rapped her into a hug. Po soothed her back trying to get her to calm down. All these 20 years Tigress finally broke and Po caused it. Tigress was feeling so many things right now. Fear, happiness, anger, joy, ect. Good five minutes passed until Tigress's cry's were just whimpers. Po had his head resting on Tigress's. "It's Tigress" Po said "Just calm down" He soothed her back.

"Why would he do that Po?" Tigress asked lifting her head.

"I don't know" Po said told her looking down at her. They both now had tears in their eyes.

"I trusted him like I could give my life for him" She said. Po's face saddened.

"I know you did Tigress" Po said starting to wipe the tears out of her face. "But right now we don't need to worry about that" Po told her. "Shifu is going to meet with Emperor Zhenzong and Emperor Wen and next week we'll find out what Yujiro's punishment will be and everything will be back to normal" Po assured her Tigress nodded in agreement giving a small smile. "Now how about we go and get cleaned up and then me and you head down to my dad's and have some noodles. My treat" Po said with a smile of his own.

"Ok" Tigress laughed a little. "Let me just get something." Tigress ran to behind of the tree and dug up the necklace she had dug up and she knew where it was because on the heart it said "P+T". Tigress grabbed and placed it in her pocket and went after Po.

"That was close" Mantis said as he came down the tree.

"Yeah" Monkey said. "Too close."

"Hey do you guys want to go and spy on them at Mr. Ping's?" Viper asked as she and Crane came down.

"Yeah" The boys answered and they went after Po and Tigress careful not to be caught.

* * *

**Wow that was a lot of writing 5, 757 words not counting the authors note. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Emperor Zhenzong and Emperor Wen were both real emperors by the way. Thank you to the authors who took the time to read my preview. You know you are wonderful friends. Check out my profile for up coming stories. Please Review.**


End file.
